


Вестники Хаоса

by sabishigariya



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Эноа
Genre: Gen, Multi, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21560809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabishigariya/pseuds/sabishigariya
Summary: Notes:Перед вами - будущий сборник драбблов по Эноа, D&D миру, который был создан очень крутыми ребятами, известными практически всему русскоязычному НРИ-коммьюнити как Вечерние Кости (https://vk.com/vecherniyekosti).Важно! События в драбблах могут отличаться от событий, происходящих непосредственно во время сессий и/или от событий, обговорённых игроками заранее вне игры. Перед вами всего лишь фантазия автора, которому очень полюбились как игроки, так и персонажи. Текст представляет собой мои личные мысли, догадки и хэдканоны. Ваше мнение/видение героев и ситуаций может не совпадать с моим, и я это уважаю.Надеюсь, вы получите удовольствие от прочтения!
Kudos: 1





	1. Безумица

_Быть шаманом – тяжкое бремя._

Солнце неподвижно висело на небосводе, опаляя обжигающими лучами всякого, кто не побоялся высунуть нос из тени. _Она_ прекрасно знала, что поначалу ласковое, согревающее тепло, способно с лёгкостью стать погибелью неблагоразумного путника, вызвавшегося путешествовать по пустыне без должного снаряжения. Пустыня требует уважения. Пустыня карает любого, кто осмелится бросить вызов её порядкам. То и дело показывающиеся из-под слоя песка выцветшие, высушенные, замученные всеми ветрами кости, сами медленно становящиеся песком, служат своего рода предупреждением, суровым напутствием: «Будь осторожен, всяк ступающий на мои земли. Или я поглощу тебя без остатка».

Ветер небрежно поднимал в воздух песчинки, перенося их с одного места на другое, закручивая их в спирали и образовывая небольшие, слабые вихри, которые опадали наземь так же быстро, как и поднимались. В _её_ глазах мир выглядел иначе. Шида чувствовала – ветер веселится. Никто больше не чувствовал, никто больше не обращал внимания. А она смотрела. Смотрела, и понимала, что даже такой могущественной и свирепой силе, главенствующей в пустыне наравне с солнцем, не чужда радость.

_Дар? Или проклятие?_

Шаманы видят гораздо больше обычных людей. Вне зависимости от своего желания. Лишь те немногие из них, которым посчастливилось найти силы справиться со своей странной, редкой магией, могли более-менее держать её под контролем. Хотя бы в той степени, чтобы попросту не свихнуться от переполняющих разум чужеродных и иногда даже пугающих мыслей и видений. Одновременно с ношей своего дара шаманы получали огромный потенциал, пользуясь которым они имели возможность стать невероятно могущественными. И невероятно опасными.

Считалось, что _такая_ сила – где-то на грани с мифом. Большинство из ныне живущих шаманов ограничивалось лишь простым общением с духами и заглядыванием одним глазком в ближайшее будущее. Тем не менее, такая относительная безобидность не мешала простому люду, знакомому с магией такого уровня лишь косвенно, считать шаманов либо потенциальными убийцами, либо выжившими из ума несчастными. Они даже придумали приметы, из-за которых в одном поселении разрешалось иметь не больше одного шамана. И горе той деревне, в которой рождался второй. Вспоминая об этом, Шида лишь неопределённо фыркала. До сих пор _сила_ не тревожила её _настолько_.

_Неопределённость._

Она уже несколько дней торчала на этой стоянке, в ожидании попутного каравана. Тишина. Если не считать периодических разговоров на повышенных тонах внутри самой таверны.

Шида успела выучить всех постояльцев, застрявших здесь так же надолго и крепко, как она сама. Вовсе не из-за приступов дружелюбия, которые, кстати, были ей несвойственны. Некоторые просто более охотно давали монеты за «ежедневные предсказания», которые она делала, чтобы заработать на лепёшки, воду и крышу над головой. Другие же – наоборот, были готовы скорее съесть свои собственные дырявые во всех местах пожитки, чем прислушаться к дельным советам, полезным вне зависимости от точности сделанного «предсказания», и в должной мере заплатить за них. Ночевать под открытым небом не хотелось. Всем известно: солнце сжигает пламенем, луна – холодом. Холодом, медленно прокрадывающимся внутрь твоего тела, сначала забирающим твоё тепло, а затем – твою жизнь. Иногда Шиде казалось, что холод тоже хотел согреться.

Сегодня она чувствовала себя странно. Честно говоря, она большую часть жизнь чувствовала себя чуть более странной, чем обычные люди. Сама суть Шиды была настолько сильно связана с природой и с миром духов, что она ощущала даже малейшие изменения, незаметнейшие колебания отзывались где-то глубоко в сознании, оставляя в нём отпечаток. Сначала она умудрялась жить более-менее спокойной жизнью, насколько кочевничество вообще можно было таковой назвать, а сейчас… С каждым днём ощущение, будто бы невидимые глазу связи становятся всё толще и толще, будто бы они всё сильнее втягивают её куда-то ещё, становилось всё более навязчивым. Напряжение продолжало нарастать, и не было этому конца. Шиде не нравилось это чувство. Было в нём что-то зловещее. Будто она – слишком туго натянутый трос, готовый лопнуть в любое мгновение. И тогда – неизвестно, что произойдёт. А ощущение неизвестности в пустыне, как ясно любому, кто хотя бы раз в жизни с ней сталкивался, никогда не приводит к чему-то хорошему.

_Безумица._

Вечером она вышла наружу. Что-то неизвестное манило её прочь из пыльной и грязной комнатушки, в которой она проводила большую часть времени. Зов был настолько силён, что Шида была не в силах воспротивиться своему внезапному желанию. Немного отойдя от стоянки, дабы заглушить шум и понапрасну не тревожить и без того нервных постояльцев, она уселась на всё ещё тёплый после очередного жаркого дня песок. Шаманка пришла сюда не зря. Шида чувствовала, что в это самое мгновение должна находиться именно здесь, а не где-то ещё. Ни за столом в разваливающейся таверне, ни на мягкой соломенной постели (хотя соблазн был так велик!), ни на более-менее комфортной лавке, а именно здесь, на медленно остывающем песке. В воздухе что-то переменилось. Мурашки пробежались по коже, оставляя стойкое ощущение предчувствия.

Она чувствовала каждый камень вокруг себя, каждую песчинку, скатывающуюся с дюны, каждый порыв горячего, сухого пустынного ветра, будто бы пролетающего сквозь неё и обволакивающего собой. Теперь она наконец-то _слышала_. Что-то подсказывало ей: скоро всё изменится. Сидя на песке и погружаясь всё глубже и глубже в свои мысли, она закрыла глаза. Всё резко затихло: ни шума разговоров в таверне, ни едва слышимого мягкого завывания ветра, ни путающихся в голове мыслей. Шида могла поклясться, что слышала скрипение своего воображаемого «троса», не выдерживающего напряжения. Вдруг – мысль соскочила.

Тихий гул раздался у неё в голове, будто бы кто-то позвонил в огромный древний колокол.

Шида резко открыла глаза, от испуга вдохнув полные лёгкие тёплого, не приносящего облегчения воздуха: ничего. Лишь медленно поднимающийся месяц и постепенно загорающиеся звёзды.

_Она решила, что ей показалось._


	2. Проблема доверия

_«Ияр, нам нужно больше доверять друг другу»._

Ночь опустилась на Индигдар. Пожалуй, её наступление – единственное событие, которое с точностью можно было бы ожидать сегодня, но если бы и она решила пропустить свою смену, вряд ли хоть кто-нибудь из новоиспечённого отряда приключенцев поневоле удивился бы этому. Стена Костей. Нарекатель. Жгучая боль от ударов плетью. Темнота. Крики Сарима. Капли воды. Копьё Пепла. Пропажа Шиды. Бесконечная, выматывающая до свиста в лёгких и боли в мышцах, беготня по до неприличия враждебному городу в попытках найти убежище.

Он не собирался ввязываться ни в какие проблемы, рассчитывая обойтись малой кровью; от нападений чудовищ или разбойников не застрахован никто. И это – в крайнем случае, если от столкновения никак не уйти. Но проблемы на _политическом_ уровне, которые наверняка серьёзно аукнутся в будущем, и скорее всего в самом ближайшем… Совсем иного рода проблемы. У Ияра был вполне конкретный маршрут, по которому он собирался следовать вместе со своим товарищем, Абраксом. Но Боги решили распорядиться немного иначе. У них всегда и на всё свои собственные планы и соображения.

Он проснулся посреди ночи. Перевернувшись на другой бок, парень попытался отвлечься от ощущения матраса, до такой степени пролежалого, что практически уже каменного, воняющей каким-то особенно отвратительным табаком подушки и отчаянно пытающихся подкрепиться его кровью клопов. Выходило так себе. Сон никак не шёл, дремать удавалось лишь короткими урывками, и это несмотря на общую сильную усталость, которая будто тяжёлые мешки с картошкой навалилась на Ияра.

Когда он в последний раз мог позволить себе остановиться не в пропахшей спиртным, потными телами (и он действительно не хотел знать, чем ещё) таверне, даже дорогу к которой все нормальные люди обходят стороной, а в хорошем, уютном и комфортном месте? С мягкими кроватями, без кровососов в свежем приятно пахнущем постельном белье и с горячими завтраками? Задумавшись, он рефлекторно соскользнул рукой к спине, ощупывая новые шрамы, отзывающиеся на прикосновения слабой фантомной болью. Как бы сильно ему не хотелось вычеркнуть из памяти произошедшее, оно теперь навсегда останется с ним в виде бледных, рваных следов на коже. Оставалось надеяться, что шрамы от ударов плетью тоже входят в число тех самых шрамов, которые украшают мужчину и так нравятся женщинам.

В какой-то момент луна осветила комнатушку. Под её холодным белым светом Ияр мог ясно видеть всех своих спящих товарищей. Среди них почему-то не было Абракса. Начав было волноваться, он практически сразу успокоился и подумал: они находятся в _логове_ очень странной банды, все члены которой любят носить не менее странные шёлковые шапочки. Его друг наверняка решил постоять на страже и удостовериться, что никто не решит посягнуть на жизни его сопартийцев. Никто всё равно не поднял вопрос о поочерёдном ночном дежурстве. Что мешало минотавру добровольно следить за порядком? В конце концов, за довольно-таки приличное время странствования в компании Абракса у Ияра было множество возможностей убедиться в надёжности своего товарища.

Ияр определённо доверял Абраксу. Но настолько ли сильно, чтобы собраться с духом и наконец описать всё положение дел, как оно есть? Некоторые секреты никогда не стоит открывать. Никому. И чем ближе тебе этот «кто-то», тем сильнее нужно беречь его от опасной информации, которой тебе не посчастливилось владеть. Кому, как не Ияру, умеющему пользоваться силой тайных знаний, не знать это? Но с другой стороны… Если не Абракс, то – кто? Кому доверять? С кем обсудить? Чьего совета попросить? Он медленно обвёл взглядом всех своих сопартийцев, тяжело вздыхая и в очередной раз прихлопывая наглого клопа.

Пепел? Слишком импульсивный, странный, с медленно плавающим в глазах Изиром и своими собственными тайнами. Сарим? Выглядит довольно честным, но обладает талантом нарываться на неприятности. Шида? Захлёбывается воздухом, тоже лезет туда, куда не просят, и почему-то иногда истекает целебной водой. Все они – незнакомцы, сбившиеся по воле случая в одну кучу фриков.

У него был только Абракс.

Пожалуй, им и впрямь стоит поговорить.

*******

Лишь под самое утро скрипнула дверь. Ияр всё ещё не спал. Он услышал хорошо знакомые, тяжёлые, но отчего-то неровные шаги, и перевёл взгляд на входящего в комнату.

– Абракс, я… – тихо начал Ияр, стараясь не разбудить остальных, но замер, не договорив.

На белой шерсти минотавра виднелись уже успевшие немного подсохнуть, но всё ещё свежие пятна крови. Не его крови. Парень медленно перевёл взгляд на топор, который его друг всё ещё держал в руке.

Это был уже не Абракс.

Это был кто-то другой.

_«Никто не смеет обижать Ияра»._


End file.
